Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Konan recuerda su pasado junto con Pain y gracias a unas palabras de apoyo de Naruto se da cuenta de que todo puede seguir a delante.


**_ Pero me acuerdo de ti._**

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh

Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh

Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie

Ahora que me va muy bien

_Cuando termino el enfrentamiento de Naruto Uzumaki con Nagato y Pain; sentí un gran alivio. Ver que mis amigos se juntarían una vez más. Salvo que faltaría yo entre ellos dos. Aun recuerdo las veces en que trate de decirle a Yahiko lo que sentía por él; pero como era un distraído. Me era imposible hacerlo y cuando se lo dije lo malinterpreto todo._

_Haciéndome sufrir. Solo Nagato me consoló y velaba mis sueños, conseguí paz en mi corazón._

Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm

Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no

Ahora ya no hay más dolor

Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo

_Con las palabras de aliento de Nagato, pude salir adelante hasta llegar a ser la misma de antes; seguí adelanté y con ese amor "no correspondido", ya no encontré mas que dejar de sufrir al descubrir que solo me quería como amiga._

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y otra vez pierdo la calma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se me desgarra el alma

_-¿Por qué aun quiero verte, Yahiko?-dije ya no aguantando las malditas lagrimas que comenzaron a rebalsar de mis ojos. Y seguí haciéndome las mismas preguntas, ¿Por qué me torturaba yo misma recordándote?, ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo?; tal vez solo un poco de mas sufrimiento interno e externo-_

_-¿Konan?-dijo el Uzumaki, viéndome en ese estado tan patético y depresivo, cerca del cuerpo sin vida de mis amigos; él, enfoco sus orbes celestes en mí y le devolví a cambio mas lagrimas salada.-_

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y se borra mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Y mi mundo se hace trizas

_-Uzumaki, ¿tienes tiempo de escuchar la historia de padecimiento ajeno?-le dirigí la palabra con esa estúpida pregunta. Él me miro intrigado y con ganas de saber al mismo tiempo.-_

_-si, me interesaría, Konan-san-me contestó gentilmente.-ahora somos amigos y si necesitas ayuda dímelo.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa similar a la de Yahiko y eso hizo que volvieran los recuerdos mas dolorosos del pasado. La sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció y me hice trizas cualquier ilusión de volver a recobrar todo por tu culpa Pain._

Ooh, oh, hey

Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm

Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa

Ahora ya no hay más dolor

Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

_-lo que me sucede es que…-y comencé a narrarle al Uzumaki, todo lo que soporté y soportaba al inmortalizar; a él, pero este me dijo a cambio:_

_-debes olvidarlo, Konan-chan-sonriéndome seguro de lo que señalaba.-tu eres una compasiva mujer y seguramente si abandonas Akatsuki puedas encontrar a alguien que te ayude con estos recuerdos agudos.- _

_ En ese mismo instante note que tenía un futuro por delante sin importar el resto y al tiempo no sentí dolencia alguna. _

_Ya dándome cuenta volví a ser la misma._

Oh, oh, whoa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh no, no

Y se me desgarra el alma

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi sonrisa

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mi mundo trizas

Pero me acuerdo de ti

_Con esos léxicos del chico Naruto; prestar atención como se marchaba para ir a su aldea después, de esa charla consolatoria que tubo conmigo. Y de alegría se me ocurrió algo que jamás pensé. Salí corriendo tras él, y le obsequie unas flores de origami y diciéndole:_

_-Este bien ten estas flores nunca se marchitaran porque son las flores de la esperanza.-dándole las flores y salir corriendo junto al cuerpo de mis amigos y recordando cada una de sus palabras y dando paso a un nuevo mañana en mi vida y a la de ellos en el otro mundo._

Ooh

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh, whoa

Pero me acuerdo de ti...

_-y actualmente, estoy aquí proporcionándoles las gracias a ti Pain o Yahiko, y a ti en especial Nagato.-dejando una ramo de rosas en sus tumbas.-ya me acuerdo y logre saber la razón de porque me acuerdo de ustedes cada día; porque los amo a ambos._

_Esto fue lo último que dije marchándome en vía a la siguiente guerra para parar a Madara y Kabuto._

_Fin._

**_Espero que guste esta pareja me encanta mucho, esta basado en la canción de Cristina Aguilera. Dejen sus Reviews. _**

**_Artista: Christina Aguilera._**

**_Canción: Pero me acuerdo de ti. _**

**_.com/watch?v=-hMC8pQkEmk_**


End file.
